the orphanage chronicles
by krissystvs
Summary: Pendragon orphanage, a place filled with joy and happiness, is under fire when the government, along with the evil Social worker Agravaine threatens to shut it down, scattering the family apart. Modern AU, no slash - He's 8 for crying out loud!
1. my family

**Disclaimer: No matter how much i wish for it... Merl nor any of it's characters are mine, although any other characters may be mine.**

**T****he orphanage chronicles: Chapter 1**

Arthur's POV

As I heard Morgana banging on my door I dreamed a couple of thoughts of getting her back. I'm a growing boy; I need all the sleep I can get!

"Arthur, You lazy Bum, Get up or I'm coming in!" She yelled. Oh god that would be interesting. I don't actually where anything in bed, as she learnt that one time she was leaning on the door and hadn't realised it wasn't locked. I laughed at the memory. Well who wouldn't, although I felt a little sorry for her. Her eyes probably were never the same again. I quickly got out of bed.

"Morgana, you come in and you will regret it. Relax I'm getting up, you won't have to run to dad in tatters again." I heard her growl and run of. Stifling a laugh I thought of going back to bed but I was already up, there would be no point. That and if I'm late, Lancelot will beat me to Gwen this morning.

Before you ask, this isn't a boarding school. This is an orphanage. Me and my sister Morgana are the only people with parents here, and that's only because Dad owns it. Pendragon orphanage is strange but fantastic in its own way. The kids all love each other. Though I am tempted to kill Gwaine the next time he switches by shampoo for Nair cream.

Uther Pendragon, my father, owns this place. He opened it three years ago when Mum died. I was only 17 and Morgana was only 15. He kind of did it because he didn't want other kids to feel alone because they are orphans. That and I think it secretly had something to do with the fact that Mum loved children and would have had more had she not been infertile.

Morgana Pendragon is my younger sister. She's a pain in the ass if I ever saw one. But then again I suppose it's because she my younger sister. She's one of only two girls in the orphanage. The other being Guinevere (Ah Gwen... err... let's get back to it) She's a bit of a tomboy and she tries to always make my life hell at every turn. But then, well if annoying me is what little sisters are for, the list is endless for what big brothers are.

Lancelot Durtree was the first boy to come here. He's 18 but he came when he was 16. Both me and him have feelings for the lovely Guinevere but he thinks he can get to her first. Lancelot's parents were killed when he was 10 and he has been living on his own until he came here. In a way you can't help but feel sorry for him, although we don't always get along we're just like brothers so it's understandable.

Guinevere Rose (Ah her name suits her entire being!) is the other girl in the orphanage. She's 17 and she and Morgana are best friends. Close enough to be sisters. She came to the orphanage a year ago with her brother Elyan. Elyan is 19 and wouldn't hesitate to rub our skulls together if anything happened to his sister involving us. To be honest, he's like her personal bodyguard. I'm pretty sure that ever since she dragged her out of the house fire that killed their parents, he's been like her personal warrior ever since.

Gwaine Michaels is the orphanage prankster. I swear he's got his own book of tricks; he'll corner you at every turn. Even dad's had to feel the wrath of his pranks. He's a good kid though, but being the youngest at only 16 he needs something to do in his spare time. He's best friends with Lancelot, Lancelot tends to look out for him a lot, and in return, Gwaine tries to not do as many pranks on him. Tries I say, but that normally means trouble for the rest of us. I dread top think what he's gonna plan for today.

Gaius Rogers is the orphanage doctor, Dad doesn't trust any other doctor, that's mainly because he's worried that with the amount of scrapes we get into that someone will report us and the orphanage will close down. Gaius has been our family friend since me and Morgana were kids and we completely trust him with our lives. He's really friendly but he makes the FOULEST potions. Course they help, that and we try not to get ill as often for that.

Lastly Percival isn't really a child. He was a volunteer in the beginning but he began to grow fond of us. He's like a second father to a lot of us. Or technically a father in Gwain's case as the boy doesn't want to remember his father after he abused him constantly. Percival's easy to talk to and talks to us like a best friend than an adult. Sometimes I secretly wonder if the guy really is 30 or whether he's only a teen in disguise. But he knows what we all go through 'cause he's an orphan himself, just he could get out of here when he wants

To be honest, any of us could have left when we wanted, considering that most of us are over 18 and legally allowed to live on our own.. But we don't. We're like a family of brothers and sisters. Albeit a strange family, but still we love each other. And to be honest it doesn't matter whether any of us want to go our own ways or not, but we're the only family each other has. And that's how it's going to stay

**Well that's chap 1 donw and before you say, I know there is no Agravaine or Uther. Do you really think I'd forget my little Merlin. Agravaine, because he'll get mentioned later. And Merlin will make an appearance in teh next chapter. See you then. I'm only putting thsi up whilst the idea is in my head, I'm not quitting my other stories. Besides Big Brother's nearly Done YAY!**


	2. New kid

The orphanage was in uproar that day. Uther pendragon had announced that a new boy would be coming to the orphanage to stay with them. All the children were trying to figure out what he would be like.

"I bet he'll be a big lad." Percival commented. Gwaine shook his head.

"Nah, you think we'd all be big lads." Percival scoffed.

"Well a was wrong about you, you scrawny git!" He retorted. Gwaine quickly jumped the care worker diving on top of him yelling. "Take that back you old sod!" He yelled. Percival just kept laughing as Gwaine tackled him to the ground.

"I bet he'll be a cross dresser."Elyan said. Gwen smacked hers brother's arms.

"Elyan don't say that. I'm sure he'll be lovely. Although if our age, you and Arthur'll have your guts up about 'im over your arguments, Lancelot." She said looking towards the older man. Arthur glared at him whilst Lancelot just blushed.

"I'm sure we're all guessing wrong, I bet he's only young." Morgana put in "Besides, Dad didn't even tell us an age, just that he was a boy and he was coming to live with us." They slowly nodded at Morgana's point; they didn't know how old the boy was. He could be Gwaine's age and they would have another prankster on their hands or he could be like Arthur and Lancelot's age.

"Well so long as he's not a prankster, I' think he'll be fine." Arthur noted. The others nodded whilst Gwaine just smirked.

"Oh if he's not, I'll have to introduce him to the ropes." The others pale d at Gwaine's comment. The last thing any of them needed was another prankster. Percival quickly grabbed him in a headlock.

"Well if he is, you'll probably have to teach him the _ropes _of getting out of your punishments for pulling the pranks. What was it that Uther did to you last time?" He said smirking. Gwaine paled. The last prank he pulled on Uther which involved putting popping candy in his soup turned out hilarious but he was made to do EVERYONE'S chores for a week! They were soon pulled out of their thoughts by Gaius, the orphanage doctor came into the living room to sit with them.

"Are you lot still at it again?" He asked, sighing. The others blushed.

"We can't help it Gaius." Arthur confessed "We just want to try and figure what this boy is going to be like. It'll be easy if father would just tell us anything other that '_he's a boy_" I mean that only knocks out half of the world!" He said sarcastically. Morgana clipped him round the head.

"Arthur don't be rude." She reprimanded. Arthur rubbed his aching head and nodded. Gaius sighed sadly and looked at them

"Actually... Uther wanted me to tell you something else he found out just recently about the boy.2 He sounded really sad saying what he was going to. The group all leaned in. "You see that youngster. Well he's going to be the youngest out of all of you for a start but we're not going to tell you by how much just yet. But... the boy's a voluntary mute." The group gasped.

"That's...that's awful." Morgana whispered. "What happened to him?" Gaius sighed.

"He watched his parents get murdered last year, and everyone else who he thought would've helped him has treated him like dirt." Gwaine's face grew red.

"Then it's our job to help him out and make him feel loved. It's the least we could do. What's his name anyway? Can we at least know that?" He asked pleading. Gaius shook his head and Gwaine visibly deflated.

"I'm sorry Gwaine, but no one knows, the boy won't tell us his age or even his name. Uther just wanted me to warn you all ahead so you won't scare him too much." With that he got up and left the group in wonder all alone.

**TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC **

Upstairs in Uther Pendragon's office, the man was on the phone to the man bringing the new boy there.

"Yes, yes... well my personal doctor has informed the children of the boys...predicament...Yes I understand it will be difficult... but, yes... I'm sure we can manage. Do you have any other details about the boy yet, his name or even his age?" He paused at a knock at the door and let Gaius come in, holding up his finger to hold him a second "No...Well, I'm sure we can find out when he comes...alright thank you...Goodbye." Uther exhaled a breath he didn't even realise he was holding. He looked to Gaius concerned "We still have no more information about the boy, his name, age, hobbies, interests, nothing" He slumped down in the chair. Gaius sat down next to him

"Well I will tell you exactly what I told the children, that we should just wait to find out when he arrives, He'll be here in another hour or so, I'm sure you can all wait." Uther reached for the coffee machine, but Gaius stopped him. "Oh no you don't Uther Pendragon. The last thing this boy needs is you to be over stressed thanks to the caffeine in that thing. Besides I thought you were cutting down after Gwaine's last prank put you off it for a while." Uther cringed at the reminder. Gwaine had secretly switched all the coffee powder for sand painted brown. He didn't go near the coffee machine for a while after that. But sometimes the need for coffee just came up.

"I'm sorry Gaius, you're right as usual. I just can't help thinking that this boy could change so much around here. I mean he doesn't speak, and from what the driver has told us, he's relatively young. Even younger that Gwaine, I mean will that affect what the children can do now. And what if he doesn't get along with them..." Gaius sensed a panic attack coming along so he grabbed Uther hands forcefully and squeezed gently.

"Uther I promise you... no matter what... everything will be alright." He looked to the clock." As soon as 5 o clock rolls around, you'll see that all your worrying was probably for nothing and the boy is just fine." He soothed. Uther just nodded and lay back in the chair, hoping to get a few minutes rest before chaos arose. Gaius smiled and left him to his business. Closing the door he himself wondered what this boy would be like.

**TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC **

5 o clock soon rolled round and all the children waited eagerly in the foyer of the orphanage for the doorbell to ring. As it did, Uther got there as quick as he could and greeted the driver. Uther looked around him for any sign of the mysterious boy, but the drier said he was still in the car; he was scared to come out. Some of the children immediately 'awed' at this. Then Uther tried to get a good look at the boy. The driver went up to the car and tried to pull the boy out. The group looked slightly shocked and walked over.

"Come on, kid I haven't got all day!" The man yelled. Gwen got up ahead to see the boy. She finally saw him and was shocked at how small he was. His short black hair just covered his eyes and he was wearing a red jumper with brown trousers. (Give you one guess who this is!). The girl looked to the driver.

"Can I try?" She asked. The man threw up his hands and simply said;

"Go ahead" Gwen gently walked forward the boy who had now clambered to the back or the car. She held out a hand

"It's alright, I won't hurt you." She said sweetly. The boy gradually moved closer but he was still afraid to hold the woman's hand. After a while, Gwen resorted to sitting on the seat next to him still holding her hand out. The rest of the group watched in wonder. Elyan was secretly proud of his sister for trying to help like this. The boy eventually weakly took the hand and gripped it softly. Gwen gently eased the boy out of the car and helped him onto the ground slowly so everyone could see him. When Gwen got out and stood next to him putting a hand on his shoulder, the others soon realised how small he was. Gwen noticed the boy looked slightly scared at all the tall people so bent down to his height. "It's ok, they won't hurt you, this is my family." The boy nodded to show her that he understood her. Gwaine then noticed something gold shining on the boys neck

"Hey what's that?" He asked quietly pointing to it. Gwen turned to it and saw it to.

"It looks like some sort of necklace." She noted. She looked to the boy who was holding up his hands protectively. "May I have a look?" She asked gently. The boy slowly raised his hands but then let them drop again and Gwen took that has her cue. Taking it from under the thick red material she did see it was indeed a pendant. "It's got something written on it."

"Well what does it say?" The driver asked impatiently, eager to go away. Gwen glared at him.

"Give me a minute!" She hissed. She gently turned the gold pendant and rolled it round in her hands and could finally get the lettering. "M...Me...Merl...Mel...Merlin, Merlin! It says Merlin." She then turned to the boy who stared at her curiously. "Merlin... Is that your name?" The others held their breath, wondering if it was. The boy slowly nodded his head. The driver gasped but then went to sit back in the car.

"Well, he's your problem now." He said gruffly and drove off, leaving the family, and little Merlin, all alone.


	3. Introductions and nightly trips

The small group stood silent as they watch Merlin slowly sit on the floor and sigh. Gwen walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder kneeling down to his height.

"Merlin... my name's Guinevere, or Gwen for short." She introduced sweetly holding out a hand for Merlin, he took it but did nothing else. She led him to the others in the group introducing him to each of her family members. "This is Arthur, he's the oldest." Arthur gave a small wave.

"Hi Merlin!" He said enthusiastically, Merlin didn't give any sign that he had heard him; instead he buried his face in Gwen's hip. The girl smiled and continued introducing, hoping that anyone could get a reaction out of him other than her.

"This is Lancelot, he's another of the older boys, and he looks out for all those younger than him, so you'll probably be around him a lot." Lancelot blushed, whilst Arthur just glared. Merlin did nothing again, just choosing to look at his feet. She then moved onto Morgana. "This is Morgana, me and her are the only girls here, but don't worry, we're just the same as the boys, and we will look after you." Morgana knelt down to Merlin's eye and got him to look at her.

"Gwen's right Hun... you're one of us now, and don't think we won't look after you." She said proudly. Merlin gave the tiniest of nods, but then looked to the other boys. Gwen got to Elyan and he looked proudly at her, silently commemorating her for helping this new boy out.

"This is my older brother, Elyan." She saw Merlin look between the two for recognition. "Me and him are practically alike beside the age difference." Merlin looked once more then diverted his attention to the boy next to him.

"Yeah, especially the feministic qualities, what do you think Merlin, you think Elyan here could pass of for his little sister?" Gwaine joked; Elyan likely punched him in the arm. Merlin gave a tiny smile, but no one seemed to notice.

"This is Gwaine. He's the youngest... well he was... but he's practically the prankster of us, so if you stay on his good side, there will be no sand in your drinks." Gwaine cringed and Uther stepped forward lightly slapping Gwaine's forehead.

"What, I fixed it didn't I?" The boy moaned at Uther. Uther just laughed and walked over to Merlin.

"Hello Merlin." He said bending down. " My name's Uther. I'm supposed to be in charge except..." He looked around him "No one actually listens to me." He said loudly. The group laughed. Uther looked back to Merlin, he wasn't laughing but there was a look of longing in his eyes. Uther held out a hand for him to take but Merlin continued to grip onto Gwen. Uther gave a sad smile but led the group back inside. Gwen followed slowly with Merlin in tow. The other's looked on to their new little brother in sadness, each hoping they could make him feel at home.

****

Merlin suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. He wasn't sure where he was for a moment before he looked around in fright and he remembered that he had moved to another orphan home. Or as the boys at the last home had called it "the place where no one cares" but it was strange, that girl; 'Gwen' he remembered. She had seemed so kind and loving. But he'd had that sort of treatment before and that soon went away (stupid social workers!). All of a sudden Merlin realised that it was a full bladder which had woken him and he realised that no one had shown him where the bathroom was in all the rush. He remembered his time in the old homes; they normally had some sort of time as to when you weren't allowed out of your rooms. Then again, they also had some sort of punishment or other if you wet the bed. Yep, he'd felt there wraths before. He was about to go wandering when a knock on his door startled him. Gwen was there.

"Merlin?" She asked. The boy nodded nervously, partly because he was new to all of this caring feeling and he was _really _starting to need the toilet. "Are you alright." The boy stood still, Gwen walked over. "What's the matter?" She asked noticing him shaking. She suddenly had an idea with him tangling his pyjamas in his hands. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?" She asked smiling. Merlin looked shocked at how she had guessed it, but nodded fiercely. Gwen gently took his hand and led him to the door along the corridor. "I'll be right outside the door if you need me sweetheart." Merlin nodded and ran inside slowly locking the door.

Whilst she was outside Gwen saw Arthur walk by idly. "Here we go again' she thought expecting some sort of flirting going on. Arthur pretended to be shocked at seeing her as he walked by.

"Guinevere I didn't see you there, you're out late tonight, is there anything wrong." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"No I'm just waiting for Merlin, he was looking for the bathroom, because _someone _forgot to tell him where e to find it!" She growled at the older boy. Arthur held his hands up in defence.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, besides I thought Lancelot was supposed to be showing him where the rooms were." He argued. Gwen shook her head with her hands on her hips.

"You were both supposed to do it. I was in charge on keeping him comfortable, Morgana was getting his room ready with Gwaine and Elyan was sorting his things out for him." Arthur cringed.

"Yeah well... what did Dad, Uncle Gaius and Percival do? Huh?" he argued back. Gwen threw her hands up in the air nearly yelling.

"They gave YOU AND LANCELOT the job and he wanted you to give him a tour round. The only place he knows is his room and now the bathroom. If I hadn't gone in his room just tonight, he'd probably be wandering around really early tomorrow looking for the dining room to have Breakfast!" She yelled. The two suddenly stopped locking eyes when the heard the chain flush in the bathroom and saw Merlin come out timidly. Gwen held out a hand for him. "Sorry for shouting Merlin, Arthur's just being an idiot." Merlin gave a little smile but gripped onto the hand like his life depended on it.

"Sorry Merlin." Arthur mumbled. Merlin just shook his head and buried his face in Gwen's hip. The two quietly awed at the sight but Gwen gently picked him up. He was quite light and relatively small, although no one knew how old he really was so it wouldn't make a difference.

"Come on; let's get you back to bed." She said after he yawned. Arthur gave Merlin's hair a ruffle which made the boy touch his hair protectively. Arthur smiled and let Gwen carry Merlin off.

****

Once they reached Merlin's new room Gwen gently set the boy in her arms down, for a moment he continued to latch on but then eventually let go, he was starting to become more comfortable with her it seemed. He slowly walked over to the bed and Gwen gently tucked him in.

"You're going to like it here Merlin, I'm sure of it." Merlin just lay there with a longing look in his eyes. "Are you alright." The boy shook his head and pointed to his suitcase. When Morgana and Gwaine were getting his room ready Elyan had brought in a suitcase with a few little things in it, but he didn't know where to put them so he just left the suitcase by the door, expecting Merlin to know where he wanted them. Gwen brought the suitcase over and opened it to face Merlin. The boy ruffled through the things and eventually pulled up two things. A photo of him with a man and a woman, and a small brown bear.

"Are these your parents?" She asked gently. Merlin nodded slowly and mouthed the word '_mama' _with a small tear rolling down his face. Gwen gently rubbed it away and looked closely at the photo. Merlin was smiling with a big smile on his face and his father was lifting him up in the air. His mother was gently hugging him and kissing his forehead. "How old were you in the photo Merlin?" She asked noting that he didn't look much younger than he did now. The boy held up 7 little fingers. "You were seven?" He nodded.

"Are you still 7?" She asked gently. Merlin shook his head. This time holding up 8 fingers. "You're eight?" She asked slightly shocked, he was so young in comparison to the others. The boy suddenly grabbed the small brown bear and hugged it to his chest, cuddling it tightly. Gwen smiled sadly and had to stop herself from releasing a tear. She looked back at him and saw his eyes drifting closed. She gently lay him down and pulled up the covers again.

"Sleep tight Merlin, maybe you can show me more of your special things tomorrow?" She asked. To her happiness the boy nodded and gently closed his eyes. Gwen finally let a tear roll down her face. Walking over, she gently pressed a kiss to the boys forehead and walked out the door, closing it quietly. "Goodnight." She whispered. When she'd closed the door she missed the faint reply on the other side.

"Night night Mama."


	4. The social worker part 1

The orphanage chronicles: the social worker.

Days passed into months and soon Merlin was adjusting to his new family nicely. Within the first few weeks, Uther had introduced Merlin to Gaius who was now to help him with his mute problems. At first he found him a little scary, but gradually got used to him. Provided he could bring his bear to every appointment. On the first few nights, Merlin had taken to going into Gwen's room and hoping to find comfort. The girl had happily agreed and it soon became a bedtime regime that either Gwen would go find Merlin or Merlin would go find Gwen. Uther took Merlin's condition as an opportunity to teach his children sign language. Percival volunteered to lead it as he had learned it when he was very young. Within days the children were soon pro's at signing and Merlin was able to involve himself with their conversations. Everything seemed perfect up to then. Except...today.

"Gwaine get up already!" Percival yelled through the door, he heard Gwaine groan on the other side and gently pushed open the door. "Come on mate... it's that time of year again!" The man said glumly. The time of year he was referring to was the time that Agravaine Parker (or Uncle Agravaine to Arthur and Morgana) the social worker was paying a visit to the house. Gwaine moaned and buried his head under the quilt.

"Can't he just skip this year? Say that he'll scare Merlin off?" He asked slowly, almost begging. Percival just laughed and pulled the pillow of Gwaine's head.

"Believe me; none of us are looking forward to this. But it's got to be done. Besides... it's because of Merlin that Agra-pain...sorry _Agravaine _is coming." He heard Gwaine giggle at the name. "Yeah, yeah... you and I both know that if Uther or he heard us say that we'd be stuck cleaning the toilet's for a week. Gwaine just sat up and laughed. He stepped out of bed but nearly fell over as he let a dizzy spell take its course.

"Whoa..." He mumbled. Percival saw him losing his balance and reached out to grab him.

"Bit early to be drunk already." He joked Gwaine just gave him a glare.

"Yeah, I keep a secret stash in my room for moments like these..." He said sarcastically. Gathering his balance again he stood up and walked over to the drawers and pulled out some dark blue jeans and a white top. "What do you think? Jeans and T-shirt and Shirt and boxers." Percival just laughed but turned when he heard a small knock at the door. He looked to see Merlin fully dressed and leaning against the door frame smiling. Percival smiled back.

"Well, look who decided to provide the wake up call. He joked. Merlin just laughed and walked up to the man.

"**Uncie Uther says that it's time for breakfast**!" The boy signed. Percival laughed at the nickname and bent down to him.

"**Thank you Merlin**" He signed back. He got up and faced Gwaine who was slipping his top on. "Merlin says to get your arse moving, or he'll stick spiders up it." He joked. He felt a tug on his pant leg and looked to see Merlin scowling.

"**I'm mute not deaf you idiot" **The boy signed scowling. Gwaine laughed at Percival blushed as Merlin started walking off.

"Guess I walked into that one huh?" He asked holding his arms out to the boy. "Forgive me?" Merlin smiled and nodded jumping into Percival's arms and getting lifted up onto the man's broad shoulders. "Yeah I'm forgiven." Merlin just lightly giggled and hugged Percival's neck, with his teddy in his other hand. Gwaine walked over to the two and ruffled Merlin's hair.

"And how are you then, little one?" He asked letting Merlin adjust his hair. Merlin signed something but Gwaine's vision blurred a little and couldn't see it. "Sorry, Merlin, I must still have sleep in my eyes, what did you sign there?" He apologised. Merlin just smiled and signed again,

"**I'm happy, but everyone seems in a bad mood. Is it chore day again?" **the boy asked innocently. Gwaine just laughed and let Merlin take his hands.

"Yeah I wish, but no unfortunately, we have a visitor today and no one wants to meet him?" Merlin clocked his head.

"**Is it the bogeyman?" **He signed. Gwaine laughed while Percival simply signed back.

"**Nope, but we'll let him know you were looking for him when we see him next!" **Merlin moved his mouth in the form of laughter. Percival gently set Merlin down and let him out the room, giving Gwaine a hand in the process. "You coming princess?" He asked jokingly.

"I'll give you princess!" The teenager retorted and followed him out the room.

**TOC **

By the time the boys ran away from Gwaine down to the breakfast table everyone was sat there waiting for them.

"Well look who finally decided to join us." Arthur retorted. Gwaine just glared at him.

"Yeah well we don't all wake up at the crack of dawn to sort our make-up out!" Gwaine replied. Arthur immediately walked up to him and grabbed him in a nuggie.

"You cheeky sod!" He cried. Gwen walked over and lightly tapped his shoulder and he looked at her to see her giving him a stern look. "What, what did I do?" He asked innocently. She turned his head and pointed to Merlin who was sat eating his weetabix on the table.

"Language you idiot!" Arthur winced.

"Sorry Merlin won't happen again." He apologised. Merlin simply shrugged.

"**It's okay, I hear enough from Uncie Uther anyways, so anything you say he just repeats only louder." **He signed. The family looked to the patriarch at the head of the table who was slowly turning red.

"Dad, you complete rebel!" Morgana chastised.

"Didn't know you had it in you _Uncie Uther" _Gwaine mocked.

"We are so going to have to put soundproof walls in your room dad, wouldn't want Merlin hearing anymore of your naughty words."" Arthur commented laughing. Uther was slowly getting redder and redder.

"Err...erm well... err... Merlin when did you hear me say all that?" He quickly mumbled to the boy. Merlin just smiled and raised his hands.

"**I heard it yesterday when you were on the phone. I think you were calling someone a complete as..." **Percival quickly grabbed Merlin's hands to stop him from signing the rest of that word.

"Oh no you don't" He mumbled. He let go of Merlin's hands so he could sign back. **"Just because Uncie Uther says it doesn't make it right. Don't you be repeating half the stuff he says!" **He chastised. Uther gave Percival a look of thanks. Whilst others around him were smirking. Gaius stood up and tapped his bowl to get everyone's attention.

"Right you lot, as you know, Agravaine is coming today, so I expect you all to make him feel welcome." He said. Everyone groaned at the name. Merlin just looked confused.

"**Is this the person that no one wants to see?" **He asked Percival. The man nodded. "**So it definitely isn't the bogeyman?" **Arthur laughed when he saw what Merlin had signed.

"The bogeyman. Ha I wish, anything could be better than Uncle Agravaine coming." He said sipping his cup of tea (yeah he likes it and it was already there for anyone who's trying to be clever). Uther gave him a stern glare. "Now what, oh come on, we all know he just comes every so often to try and get this place closed down." Merlin looked at Arthur with a look of shock.

"**Why would he do that?" **the boy signed. Uther quickly settled the boy's fears.

"He won't Merlin, Arthur's just being a pain, Agravaine is a social worker, it's just his job to come in and see how we are getting on." He soothed giving Arthur a glare in the process. Arthur just shrugged and stood up.

"A well better get ready, first dibs on the shower." He set of running and soon had Gwaine, Elyan and Lancelot running of after him. Leaving just the staff, the girls and Merlin left. Gwen sat over next to Merlin.

"Arthur's just worrying for no reason. Agravaine isn't exactly everyone's favourite person but he's not as bad as the bogeyman." She promised. Merlin nodded and snuggled into her side. Gwen gently stroked his hair. Gaius gently walked over to the two and gently nudged Merlin.

"Merlin do you want to have your appointment now or after Agravaine has been?" He asked the boy. Merlin jumped off his chair and grabbed Gaius hand. That gave him his answer. Gaius let the youth away to his office leaving only four left at the table. Morgana put her hands in her hands.

"Dad, why does he honestly have to come? I mean can't we just tell him he'll scare Merlin off?" The girl asked. Percival lightly smirked knowing that was exactly what GwaIne had asked earlier. He secretly wondered if those two were working together. Uther gave the teen a stern look.

"Morgana, I know the man isn't exactly a favourite but you know it's a necessity for a social worker to visit us every so often. To react a visit without a valid reason; and no 'scaring off Merlin' doesn't classify." He pointed out at the girls look. She scowled. "Besides if we turn him away he could very well go back to social services and complain saying he has suspicions about what goes on behind closed doors." Morgana just scowled. Percival grabbed her arm.

"Hey just think, he comes know and we don't have to put up with him for a good couple of months." Morgana looked up at him and gave a small smile. Uther took a sip of his tea.

"I don't like it either, but... I couldn't bare it if I lost any of you to the authorities because we simply didn't want to see the man. Do you remember what happened at 'Yellow Oak'" He asked internally shivering. Gwen looked up.

"Yellow oak, was a perfectly fine orphanage, social services had no right to close it down. I mean the man seeing them was a real pain but... oh... I can't remember what his excuse for closing them down was." She muttered. Morgana put a hand on her shoulder.

"He said it started when they refused to see him one day. Then he took it to the next step and got a court warrant to come. When they let him in he was like a vulture in trying to pick up anything at all that was wrong. He even lied his way through a few things." She growled, knowing if Agra-pain ever had that kind of power she wouldn't be able to take it. Gwen looked up at her.

"What kind of things like Morgana?" She asked the older girl. The woman crossed her arms.

"Well for one, I remember seeing the report saying something about young children cooking the meals. But I know for a fact that the youngest boy ever cooking meals was about 16, that was because I knew him, that and the youngest person the even had there was about 10, so even if they were cooking, it's not even that young. But the bloody social workers believed every word that came out of his mouth and closed the place down." She scoffed. "Ha, I bet they wouldn't be so eager to close it down when they here about how most of those kids now live in abusive homes or on the streets." Uther blanched whilst drinking his tea.

"Morgana, there wasn't any need for the excessive language might I add." The girl blushed. "But do you know how I would feel if that were any of you. I know for a fact that Jonathan, Yellow Oaks facilitator was practically heartbroken to split so many of his children up. You're a lot luckier that so many of you are over 18 but you need to remember that if social services shut us down then. Gwen, Gwaine and now Merlin would be at risk of being taken away." Morgana, Percival , Gwen and even Uther's heart ached at the thought of sweet little Merlin being taken from them before they got to know him better. Percival wiped his mouth.

"Well that's enough of that talk ey?" He looked between the three to see nodding of heads before continuing. "Haway then, let's give the old pie-head a good impression.

****

Soon enough, 3 o clock rolled around and all the children lined up as the doorbell chimed.

"Right, let's get this over and done with." Gwaine moaned. Morgan moaned.

"Don't worry, it'll be over before we know it. Uther opened the door and a bulky man with a stern look on his face stepped in the door.

"Good afternoon Uncle Agravaine." Arthur and Morgana droned. Agravaine didn't notice, but the others could tell it was forced. Uther shook his hand.

"Agravaine, good to see you." He said shaking his hand. '_No it's not!" _he thought. Agravaine just nodded keeping the stern look on his face.

"Right Uther, you know the drill." He said almost like he had a script in front of him. "Let me speak to the children without any adults present then I will speak to you all individually." Uther nodded and led Percival and Gaius out of the room and closed the door. Agravaine put his eyes back to the children and eyed them all individually. "Right, It has come to my notice that you have a new member." The kids exchanged looks. "Well where is he?" Gwen gently gave Merlin a little push forward and stood behind him.

"Here he is Sir." She said politely. "This is Merlin." Agravaine looked down on the boy and Merlin slowly felt himself shivering a little.

"Aren't you going to say hello then boy?" The man asked strongly. Merlin involuntarily shivered and stepped backwards towards Gwen, grasping her hands. Agravaine grew impatient. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue." Agravaine mocked. Gwaine had had enough

"He's a mute, he can't say hello without signing." He shouted. Agravaine glared at the boy instantly shutting him up. Agravaine stood up turning his glance from Merlin to Gwaine.

"Well, well, if it isn't the resident rat." He said scowling. Agravaine particularly disliked Gwaine, partly for his cocky, stand-up-for-everyone attitude but mostly for the fact that; Gwaine's father was also Agravaine's brother in law and the social worker always blamed the teen for putting his brother-in-law behind bars. Not believing a word of him being abusive. He saw Gwaine visibly flinch and smirked. Arthur saw his discomfort and put an arm round the teen before the two could start a shouting match.

"I'm aware that you need to speak to us all Uncle Agravaine but I'm pretty sure there's a thin line between speaking and interrogating. And an even thinner one between interrogating and insulting." He said standing up to his Uncle. He wasn't joking at Breakfast when he said that he hated the man. Agravaine scowled and stood up looking at all the children individually.

"I want each and every one of you to listen loud and clear. In this world I'm in charge, not Gaius not Uther and certainly not any of you. ME! So if any of you even think of stepping out of line, it'll go so high up the social service ladder that none of you will be able to do anything. "The children all had mixed faces between glaring and determination. Or in Merlin's case, fear. Agravaine walked into the other room and prepared to speak to the adults leaving with a smirk on his face. Gwaine breathed a sigh of relief and Arthur squeezed his shoulder in comfort.

"Just ignore him Gwaine; he's just a pain in the ass." Arthur soothed. Gwaine nodded and looked to Merlin who was holding onto Gwen's hand for dear life.

"Typical, and after all that work we did to make him more comfortable, Agra-pain goes and messes it up." Morgana just nods in confirmation and goes to stand next to Merlin, with Gwaine and Arthur soon following.

"**Why was he so mean**?" Merlin signed. Gwen gently squeezed his shoulders.

"Because he thinks he knows better than everyone else." Merlin nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, that and he's just a big jerk" Gwaine said pouting. Lancelot walked over and slung an arm round his shoulder.

"You only don't like him because you left mud in his shoes, I don't think he's ever forgiven you for that one." He said laughing. Gwaine forced out a laugh but inside he was sighing. Only Him, Agravaine and Uther knew of his past. He didn't want to burden his troubles on anyone else so didn't tell anyone the truth about his father. As far as they knew he was an obsessive drunk and it was dangerous in the house. Merlin walked up to Gwaine and started signing.

"**remind me to keep a lock on my shoe cupboard then." **He said laughing. The others laughed with him. Unaware of the conversation that was going on with the adults next door.


	5. the social worker part 2

**So if you had read the notice in my profile you would have seen that my exams are done and this is only the beginning of a revoloution of updating :)**

**AN: For this story... and this story ALONE... Uther is a good and well respected character because of the circumstances. I have no love for the character of Utehr and prefer him as a grouchy mean hearted man (I have nothign at all against Anthony Head... I think he's a fantastic actor, I just hate the character he plays!) The same goes for Morgana. I respect her more as a kind and caring young woman and less as teh self centered bitch you see in the TV. So if anyone has any problems with these notices I apologise, but It's just too wierd writing them as caring people. I'm only making Uther like this in this story because Merlin's about 8 and he's got to be nice lol XD **

**Anyway on with the story!**

Whilst Agravaine talked to the children in the other room, Uther, Gaius and Percival all waited nervously.

"What do you think He's saying to them?" Percival asked fearfully. Uther and Gaius looked to the other man and both bowed their heads.

"I'm especially worried about Merlin. Agravaine has a vast amount of power and persuasion that could scare Merlin. He scares half of the children not just Merlin." Gaius said thoughtfully. Uther just stayed silent. Secretly planning a way in which to keep Agravaine away forever. Not ten minutes later Agravaine came through the door with a stern look on his face. Uther got up to greet him but Agravaine held up a hand. The scowl on his face was enough to make the men's stomachs drop. Uther regained his composure and stood up straight.

"Agravaine, I trust your talk with the children was fruitful." The man asked formally, trying to hide the edginess in his voice. Agravaine bowed his head and sat down on a table.

"Uther..." He began "I don't know what was going through your head when you decided to bring this child in your orphanage but I promise you, it is doing no open favours." He stated clearly meaning Merlin. Uther and Percival paled slightly but Gaius took control.

"Agravaine I assure you... Merlin's arrival here has caused no one problems and he is settling in nicely." He stated hiding a smile. Agravaine huffed.

"But he's a child... and a mute one at that... he needs special care and to be sent to a mental asylum, not kept in an orphanage and be allowed to run free." He growled. Uther stepped forward.

"For your information _Agravaine _"He spat out the name "Merlin is a _voluntary _mute, meaning that it is not a serious condition. AND he has been through many doctors and physical assessments for his muteness. All the boy needs now is someone to look after him and care for him... considering the state has let him down so far." He knew using that as an alibi would make the social worker cringe.

"Mark my words." The social worker scowled pointing his fingers at the adults "I will stop at nothing until you realise what a mistake you made in opening this filth hole." Percival stood up at the cruel name but Gaius held him back. "Uther!" He yelled glaring at the man in front of him "I will open your eyes to the mistake you made. How half of these children belong out on the streets and not in a home. Especially that little rat!" He shouted. Now Percival stood in front of the man.

"You leave him out of this." Percival yelled. Barely inches away from the mans face. Uther stepped forward.

"I think you should leave now." Uther stated. Opening the door for him. Agravaine smirked and immediately walked out of the office. He passed the children again and took a moment to glare fiercely at Gwaine and Merlin. The two immediately shrivelled up and Arthur stood in front of the boys, blocking Agravaine's sight from them. Once the man left the group all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank. God!" Morgana said exuberated. The others agreed with her and went to stand with the adults. Lancelot bent down next to Merlin and put an arm round Gwaine.

"Are you two alright, I know he's a git but if he unnerved you at all..." He motioned for the other two to step in.

"It's alright Lance." Gwaine whispered. "Supposed I should be used to that by now... he's not going to stop." Lancelot looked sadly at the teen and without warning, hugged him. Gwaine was a little shocked at first put then relaxed.

"You shouldn't be used to it … not at all." He whispered strongly. Gwaine just nodded. Merlin took a hold of the older boy's hand, silently giving his support. Gwaine just smiled at him and ruffled his hair, taking his arm, and following Lancelot back to the adults.

"Now do you believe me?" Arthur spoke up, once everyone was gathered around. The group looked at him sadly. "That creep only has intentions for himself; he doesn't care what happens to us... If I'm honest, I bet that he's just doing this to hurt us all." Morgana lightly slapped him round the head. "What?" He looked at her innocently.

"Arthur, enough of that... we don't know anything for sure, I mean yeah sure he's a creep, and He doesn't deserve the place of a social worker, but there's nothing we can do about it, Right dad?" She asked Uther. The man nodded tiredly and went to sit down in the living room with the children and other adults falling into step behind him.

"Why can't he just leave it alone... he's determined to kick us out. I just wish I knew why." Uther said sadly. Lancelot came up behind him, slowly sitting on the couch opposite.

"Maybe he just hates everyone else but himself... he certainly showed that today." He commented. The others silently nodded. Merlin quietly crept over to Uther and held up his arms. He didn't need to sign for the man to no what he wanted. Uther gave a small smile and lifted the small boy up onto his knees. Merlin leaned into the touch whilst Uther stroked his hair. Arthur slammed his fist on Uther's chair from behind in his anger.

"Well what ever he wants, he's not havin' it!" He said snarling. The others agreed silently and all sat down nearby. Gaius gently took Arthur's wrist and led him to one of the chairs.

"Well we can't do anything about it now. Come… me and Percival will cook you all some dinner." Uther looked at him thankfully. But whilst the others all got up mumbling something about evil social workers, Merlin remained on his lap and Gwen lingered behind.

"Is everything alright Uther?" The young woman asked. Uther looked to his lap to see Merlin shaking. He slowly turned the youngster around and to his shock he saw Merlin crying. Gwen noticed it too and bent down to the boy's height. "Aww sweetheart, what's wrong?" She cooed gently rubbing circles on his cheek. Merlin gave a tiny sob (**so adorable!) **and began to sign with his hands… or at least he tried to but he couldn't stop shaking enough to do it. Uther carefully grabbed the boys hands to calm him down.

"Merlin calm down... I'm sure you're getting yourself worked up over nothing." He soothed. Merlin shook his head and pointed to the pad and crayons behind Gwen. Gwen looked to where Merlin was pointing.

"You want to write it for us." The boy nodded and Gwen got up to give him the materials. Merlin was a quite a quick drawer and within a few moments he'd drawn a small stick-man drawing. It was simple but it showed such an important message.

On it was a tall building with a cross over the door. And there was a group of different stick people outside the door which could be recognised by individual hairstyles. But across from those stick drawings was what really made Uther and Gwen gasp. There was a large and angry stick man dragging three smaller stickmen along. These three were easily recognised as Merlin, Gwaine and Gwen. Gwen looked sadly at Merlin.

"You're afraid you'll get taken away aren't you." Merlin let out another little sob and tightly shut his eyes, putting his tiny fists in his mouth to try and stifle his cries. Uther sat there frozen. It was just a child's drawing, yet it meant so much. Agravaine wouldn't stop at anything until Uther's children were out on the street. Uther felt a small tear roll down his face but it disappeared before the other two saw it. Uther gave Gwen a look which the girl understood.

"Come on sweetie." She said to Merlin, gently lifting him off Uther's lap. The boy was still small enough that even Gwen could carry him, or that anyone could for that matter. Merlin immediately put his tiny arms round her neck gripping tightly as he felt himself be lifted from Uther's knees. He was still clutching the picture. Uther noticed it quickly.

Merlin may I borrow your picture please." He asked the boy. Merlin looked at him with still; teary eyes and practically threw the picture at Uther... wanting to get rid of it as he could. "Thank you." Merlin nodded and let Gwen carry him to his room. Uther stood up proudly and walked into the kitchen, still clutching Merlin's picture to his chest. The others looked up at his arrival then noticed he was missing two companies.

"Where's Merlin?" "Where's Gwen" Gwaine, Arthur, Lancelot and Morgana all asked at the same time. But Uther simply walked past them and threw the picture down at the table.

"What's this dad?" Arthur asked. Uther motioned for them all to gather round.

"Merlin drew it." He said blatantly "It's his fear." Arthur looked a little guilty, knowing he'd said this at breakfast to make Merlin even think about it. Uther continued "Well take a long, long look at it... because I assure you... that Whilst I'm in charge under this roof, that picture will never be seen again, and those boys fears will never become true. We're not going down without a fight" He was met with a line of determined looks as his response

**And there is chappie 5 i'm greatful for all words of encouragement I had and will be especally grateful to get reviews for this stroy and my others. Just so that I know you haven't given up on me!**

**Krissystvs**


	6. Panic at the Park

**As usual DISCLAIMER - I own nowt, unless it's an OC which I'll mention anytime they turn up in a chapter.**

**Warning - Slight language misuse and small amount of violence - sorry I haven't put these before on any others - please accept a cookie in my absence (:::)**

After a quiet breakfast, courtesy of yesterdays visit, Uther decided he wanted the kids out and about so he arranged for them to all go to the park. It wasn't much but he knew he had to do something, keeping them all cooped up wasn't helping deal with the stress of things. As the older one's grabbed numerous gadgets and other pastimes they could enjoy at the park, Gwen helped Merlin with his coat. The youngster was still frightened from the visit and had gone back a step, meaning he wasn't signing anything for the time being, just sticking to the odd shaking of hands or head.

"Now remember Merlin." Gwen said "When we get there you need to stay with one of us, we're all older so some of us might be wondering off at some point, but I want you to stay with at least one of us and tell either me, Uther, Gaius or Percival who you're going with and where they're going, understand?" She warned. Merlin gave a shy little nod and let Gwen continue putting on his gloves and hat on. Gwaine walked over to the pair and ruffled the hat now resting on Merlin's head.

"Although if you do suddenly get lost, I'm sure we'll be able to find you under that mountain of cotton." He joked. Gwen frowned but didn't vocalise her worry when Merlin gave a shy little smile. Gwaine smiled happy that he'd gotten a smile out of the boy, walking over to Percival he was met with an arm around the shoulders.

"Percy!" He cried indignantly, shoving the man's arm off. Percival laughed and replaced his arm, knowing Gwaine was only joking.

"You know the same applies to you right?" He said. Gwaine looked puzzled.

"Come again?" He asked.

"You know what." Percy said. Gwaine took a moment of thought before realising he was referring to what Gwen had just said to Merlin.

"Oh Come on, I'm 16, I don't need the talk about not going off with strangers." He begged. Percival shook his head.

"Doesn't matter kid, you're still technically a young person, so if anything happened to you, you know exactly what would happen." He pressed.

"Yeah, the big bad social worker will have a hissy fit."He said sarcastically. Percival gave the teen's arm a little whack.

"Don't let Merlin hear you say that, he's paranoid enough as it is." The volunteer warned. Gwaine glanced a look at the child who was currently grasping tightly to both Gwen and Elyan's hands. Gwaine had the decency to look a bit guilty.

"Sorry." he mumbled. Percival just smiled and smacked him upside the head lightly, just to show he understood, and also to make Gwaine feel a bit more like he didn't even say anything. All of a sudden Morgana spoke up.

"So are we going to the park or not, cause I've got plan's at lunchtime," She said rather arrogantly. Uther glared at the girl.

"And what exactly have you got planned that you decided not to tell me about." Morgana blushed a little.

"I'm just spending some time with my friends. Sophia's sister's friends brother is coming and Sophia wants me to meet him." Uther, startled form trying to follow exactly who this person was frowned again.

"You mean to say that your potentially meeting someone, you've never met, what if this boy's trouble." He questioned. Morgana growled.

"What I do in my own time is none of your business dad. Now I've already said I'm going to the park, so let's go already before I go there by myself." She yelled. Merlin jumped back slightly, startled. Gwen took on a tight grip on his hand, rubbing gently circles. Morgana didn't respond to his actions with any remorse, meaning she hadn't noticed, or at this point she was to angry to care. She trotted out the door not sparing a glance back at the group. Uther scowled and gathered everyone together.

Right I think we're all ready, Just... try to be well behaved today, this needs to be a day of fun, and I don't want a list of problems to deal with" He warned. The group all nodded and Uther led them out the door. Lancelot and Arthur both tried to stand next to Gwen, but Elyan made it purposely difficult, as did Merlin, so they stayed back. Percival wrapped an arm round Gwaine's shoulder, gently leading him out the door and they were all followed by Gaius.

**TOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTO CTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCT OCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOC TOCTOC**

Upon reaching the park (eventually catching up with Morgana) the group scattered around the various activities, Gwen took Merlin on the slide whilst the remainder of the group either sat on the benches or on the grass. The tension was high between the older members as Morgana's outburst had shocked them, but looking at the adult who was furiously texting (or tweeting no one could tell) on her phone, blatantly ignoring the rest of the group. Without warning the girl stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Well I'm off, see you at home." She said, about to leave. Uther stood up.

"Now hold on a minute, we've barely been here ten minutes." He said angrily. Morgana turned to him

"Well we would've gotten here sooner if you'd have been ready sooner!" She argued back. Uther's face began to redden and Arthur, sensing an argument about to brew stepped in.

"Alright now let's everyone calm down." He ordered. Uther backed down but Morgana refused.

"Oh so you're going for his side now!" She yelled aggressively. Arthur narrowed his eyes at her.

"I never said that Morgana, I'm just trying to stop you two from causing a scene in a public area!" He argued. Morgana still refused to back down.

"Well then we'll stop arguing, I'll just go then. See ya." She cried waving to the group before walking away. Uther made a move to go after her but she sped up and left the park. Uther growled and sat back down on the bench. Throughout this heated argument, no one seemed to notice the young teen covering his ears down beside the bench. Eventually, Percival looked down and spotted Gwaine huddled in a ball with his eyes tightly closed. Not knowing exactly what was wrong but knowing it was something to do with the argument, He discreetly led Gwaine away from the group and sat him down on another bench a good distance away.

"Are you ok now?" He asked once the teen had settled. Gwaine gave a heavy breath

"Yeah, I'm fine now... just... all the shouting, was making my ears hurt." He lied easily, now knowing how Percival would react upon knowing the truth. Percy gave him a smile and patted his shoulder.

"Well, why don't you go off on your own for a bit, and I'll see if I can't get this lot to shut up." he joked. Gwaine nodded and headed off towards Gwen and Merlin. "Oh and Gwaine." Percival called "Make sure you stay in the park and call me if there's any trouble." He warned. Gwaine nodded once more and once more went to the slide. Upon arriving he was met by Gwen gently coaxing Merlin to go down the slide.

"Merlin, I promise it's safe sweetheart. And I'm right here." But she was having no luck as the small boy simply wanted to hold on the bars. Sensing her distress, Gwaine climbed up on the slide and approached Merlin carefully.

"What's all this then?" He cried mockingly, Merlin turned a slightly fearful face to him, Gwaine continued with a gentle smile "Now I'm sure you would love to go on the slide, I mean why would you climb up here just to stay?"He asked. Merlin shrugged. Gwaine tried another method. "Would you like me to go down with you? I mean after all, I love a good ride on a slide!" He pressed. Merlin thought about it for a moment before nodding slightly and lifting his arms up. Gwaine complied and lifted the too-light boy into his arms and adjusting him so he could sit down. "Are we comfortable then?" He asked jokingly. Merlin gave a shy smile and nodded. Gwaine inwardly sighed, already hating Agravaine that little more for removing this adorable little boy's smile. He kept a growl from rising in his throat and focused on Merlin instead. "Ready?" Looking up to see Gwen waiting to the side of the slide with a smile, he nodded at her and she nodded. Giving a quick countdown he slid down the short slide, making it out like it was more fun than he actually thought. Upon reaching Gwen at the bottom he smile and picked Merlin up of his lap. Gwen bent down to the boys height

"Did you enjoy that?" She asked happily. Merlin gave a very large smile, alongside a cheesy grin. Gwaine beamed at the sight

"I'd say that's a yes." He joked. Just as the boy was about to climb up again, they were interrupted by a cocky voice.

"Well well, look at this boys," The voice said. Merlin's smile slipped from his face as he huddled closer to Gwen and Gwaine as a group of older lads approached the trio smirking.

"Can we help you with anything?" Gwen asked civilly, keeping her arm around Merlin and keeping Gwaine close to her. The tallest boy, who looked to be the ringleader stepped forward right in the their faces.

"Well actually I think there might be. You see you three are in our spot, see we're the ones who own this spot so you should have checked with us first." Gwaine frowned.

"Well sorry." He said "But there wasn't anything here that told us we couldn't use it. And frankly It's almost laughable that "your spot" is a children's slide." He commented smirking. The older boy frowned.

"Oh you think you're funny do you shrimp!" He yelled. Gwen stepped in front of him.

"Look we're sorry, we'll move and get out of your way, you can leave us alone now." She said grabbing Merlin's hand and trying to pull him away. But the older boy grabbed a hold of Gwaine and his gang surrounded the boy.

"Oh I don't think so. I wanna see how tough this guy thinks he is." Facing Gwaine, he picked him up by the scruff of his neck "Go on then shrimp. what's your name?" He taunted. Gwaine didn't answer. The boy got angry "Oh a wise guy ay. Boy's you all know what happens to wise guys right." He pressed. The boys started jeering.

"Yeah you show him Cendred!" One of the other boys yelled. The leader; Cendred, it seemed, gave a smirk and punched Gwaine harshly in the stomach. From where she was stood, Gwen saw red and letting go of Merlin's hand suddenly she pounced on Cendred's back, forcing him to let go of Gwaine suddenly. Cendred turned suddenly causing Gwen to fall off his back.

"Oh look at this boys, this bitch thinks she's tough too. What's next you all start attacking me with fluffy bunnies and pixies." He mocked. His gang laughed and two of them grabbed Gwen and Gwaine from behind and lifted them up by their arms. "I'm going to enjoy this." he growled with a sick smile. But before he had the chance to land anymore blows, he was interrupted by a shrill cry

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**TOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTO CTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCT OCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOC TOCTOC**

Back over on the benches the group was still sour. Arthur was trying to calm his father down, said father had chosen to rant about disobedient daughters not obeying their fathers. Lancelot was sitting in the corner reading a book he'd brought with him as was Gaius. Percival was choosing to watch the group for any more arguments which meant nobody noticed the scuffle a few feet away. Until they hear the shout

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Percival in his shock looked up towards where it came from and saw Gwen and Gwaine in trouble. He rushed towards them shouting his own curses for not paying attention to the two.

"Hey!" He shouted "Leave them alone!" But before he had a chance to get close enough a humongous win blew and Percival was shocked to see Cendred blown completely off his feet. The teen landed on the hard concrete. Looking round in a panic for where the wind came from Cendred couldn't find an answer and fled. His gang, not willing to face either Percival or the wind again legged it too. Percival, only just recovering from his shock jogged over to the two and wrapping an arm around them both he breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god, are you two okay." He asked pulling back to face them. Both were pale and shaking and Gwaine was breathing heavily both from the blow and from shock, but otherwise, they seemed relatively ok. By now the rest of the group had realised what had happened and had come to join them.

"What on earth happened here?" Uther asked in a panic. Gwen spoke up shakily.

"We were just on the slide when they approached us." She explained. "We didn't know who they wanted but they started hurting Gwaine so I tried to stop them when we heard a cry." Gwaine jumped in here.

"Yeah and then that wind happened and the guy just went flying, it was like something out of an action movie." Despite being scared out of his wits, he still managed to find something funny in the situation. Percival thought for a moment.

"Hang on a minute. Gwen, did you say that you _weren't _the one who shouted?" He questioned. She shook her head.

"No all I remember was hearing it and then Cendred flying away." She also found it quite funny "But if it wasn't me then who was it then, we're the only ones in the park?" She commented. Lancelot looked around to confirm her point. Then his eyes landed on a small eight year old boy shaking behind them.

"Actually, there's someone else in the park." He commented. When questioned he pointed them towards said boy.

"Merlin?"

**Yay and that's another cliff hanger. Sorry but you've got to let me off, it's gone 11 o clock at night and I've been forced shopping so give me a break. Anyways, Because I leave for Uni in a few weeks I have no definite day of when I'm going to get things uploaded, but let me note that I'm going t o try and update things that I haven't just updated within the last month or so, you know just so that other stories get their fair share. So chances are that unless I get a load of spare time within the next few weeks (it's touch and go and the minute so I don't know yet) then I may managed to get one or two of those and other stories updated a second time. Although once I reach Uni, until I know my schedule and what not, it may be also touch and go. Keep reading on my homepage - if it doesn't crash on you :) - for up to date notices whenever you can (just scroll to the bit before the MY STORIES section) **

**That's all for now folks - Cheerio**

**Krissystvs :)**


	7. Merlin's confession

**It's small, it's quick but it's here before 2014! I give you The orphanage chronicles chapter 7 :)**

Everything was suddenly silent at Lancelot's words. The wind no longer blew so the leaves on the trees remained still but they still seemed louder than the small group.

"Merlin?" Gwaine questioned "Was that wind you?" The small boy shook for a moment before slowly nodding his head. The group seemed shocked, That not only could their resident youngster actually speak but he also had strange powers. Merlin; noticing their shock turned to run but before he had a chance an arm reached out to grab his. Merlin whimpered at the touch.

"Shh, Shh it's alright, we're not mad." A voice soothed. Merlin turned back to see it was Gwen. He shook even more, terrified he'd upset one of the first people who had been nice to him since his parent's had been killed. He flinched as Gwen put a soft hand on his cheek. "Calm down sweetheart..." She said sympathetically. But Merlin couldn't calm down. Gwaine realised this and bent down to the boys hieght and looked him in the eyes.

"Hey Merlin, look at me buddy." He whispered. He gave the 8 year old a few moments to follow his instruction. When he finally had the boys attention he continued "Now listen to me... you saved me and Gwen from those guys, and the way you do it was fantastic!" he cheered. That got a small smile out of Merlin and Gwaine pressed on "You were so brave to do that. We're just all shocked at the fact you spoke to do that." Merlin smile fell somewhat and he ducked his head and began to sign

"**I'm sorry. I'm not supposed to speak... bad things happen when I speak." **The boy silently apologised. The group looked on sadly. Arthur too joined the small group on the floor

"But what you did before, that wasn't a bad thing. In fact... if you hadn't shouted we may have never noticed and Gwen and Gwaine could have been seriously hurt." He chastised. Merlin looked up in confusion

"**But the wind... you don't think it was bad?" **He questioned, desperately searching for any signs of trickery in the group. Arthur shook his head

"Absolutely not!" He cried. "Your wind saved these two." He pointed to Gwen and Gwaine. "You're allowed to talk... it doesn't mean you do bad things." Merlin stood for a few moments before taking a deep breath

"O...ok...I w...will." The little boy choked out. Gwen gave a little squeal of delight and lifted Merlin into a hug. The three adults in the group plodded over to the group, along with the rest of the orphanage.

"Why do you explain all of this to us Merlin." Gaius suggested. Merlin gave a shy little smile and gave an even shyer nod. Percival patted the boys head.

"How's about we discuss it over a nice cup of hot chocolate back at the orphanage. I'll put marshmallows and whipped cream in yours Merlin." He said smiling, getting a bigger smile out of the child. Gwaine pouted

"Hey what about me!" He mock scowled. Percival ruffled his hair.

"Oh alright, I'll use Arthur's shaving cream in yours then!" He joked. Arthur overhead them

"WHAT!"

**TOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOC**

Back at the orphanage, armed with mugs of hot chocolate and a comfy blanket Merlin began his story. Morgana had returned earlier that night and she too shared a smile at Merlin's announcement, proceeding to cuddle the boy till he insisted that he should probably start. Because he was only beginning to speak again after so long, Gaius suggested he try and speak as little as possible to allow his vocal chords time to get used to this new revelation.

"**I guess I should probably start with my magic powers and where they come from." **Merlin looked at everyone and once he was sure they were all paying attention he took a deep breath and continued signing. ""**I was born this way." **he ignored the groups gasp "**When I was little mama and papa noticed I was different when I made things float and made things disappear and re-appear without saying a thing. Mama took me to a doctor who said I was special and I should keep my powers a secret. His name was I-S-E-L-D-I-R. he was a little bit like me, but he had to say special words to make things happen." **He stopped there letting what he had said sink in.

"That sounds brilliant, Merlin can you show us something?" Gwaine asked excitedly. Uther looked pointedly at Gwaine

"Gwaine he might not want to..." But before he could continue, Merlin was already conjuring a ball of golden light in his hands. His eyes were glowing but his mouth didn't move. The group stared intensely into the ball of light. A mixture of amazement, shock and pride was flying round the faces in the room. Merlin eventually made the ball disappear with a shy little giggle at everyone's expressions, which immediately had everyone awing at him. He gave an adorable little cough so he could continue his story.

**"It wasn't so bad. Papa helped me learn to control my powers, and mama always supported me." **Merlin sighed sadly "I...It did...didn't last...long" he choked out. He realised that he wouldn't be able to talk about this next part clearly without breaking down so he signed it slowly. "**Some people found out about my powers a long time and didn't like me for it. They called me things like demon and hell-spawn." **Arthur's fists clenched and Morgana looked fit to commit Murder at those signs. "**Some bad men came to try and take me away... they said I was a danger to people. They came over to our house a lot. Often trying to give mama and papa money so they would be able to take me away but papa always told him to shove it - whatever that means." **Elyan choked on his drink when Merlin signed that. Uther and Gaius went red in the face whilst everyone else tried to hold their giggles in.

"It's...err... it's something adults sometimes say to each other." Percival stammered.

"Sh...Shove what?" Merlin stammered, guessing it probably wasn't something they had expected him to say from their reactions. If it were possible everyone got redder

"We'll tell you when you're older Merlin." Merlin went to protest " How about you go on and tell us more." Arthur pressed. He did want to see his father make a fool of himself trying to answer Merlin's questions but he; like everyone else, realised Merlin's story was slowly becoming darker. Merlin realised it too and walked over to Percival. With tears bubbling in his eyes he held up his little arms and Percival complied, cuddling the boy close to him. Merlin made a noise somewhere between a sob and a choke.

"**Well... one day the men came and tried to give us money again. But this time... they had more men... a...and they took me anyway. They got me outside of the house and then... then..." **Merlin stopped signing so he could rub at his eyes and control his breathing. Percival cuddled him tighter whispering nonsense words in his ear. Lancelot knelt in front of the boy.

"You don't have to continue if you can't, it's ok Merlin." But Merlin shook his head.

"No...Have to...finish" The boy mumbled through his tears. Morgana admired the small boy. She knew she wouldn't be able to cope with the way Merlin's life had been.

"**There was a fire." **Merlin began again "**I could see mama banging on the windows... papa was pulling her away... it was everywhere... I couldn't stop crying." **Merlin sucked in a breath "tried... t...to use...magic...bu...but...but..." Merlin broke into sobs as he reached the climax of his story. Gwen and Morgana immediately went to hug him but he didn't stop his story. "**I tried to control the flames. I blew it about... away from the house. It hit the bad men who were holding me... They were burning...and I couldn't stop it!" **The boy stopped signing and put his head in his hands. "I... can't!"he sobbed. Percival shushed him once more... both were oblivious to the group around them. Gwen was crying in Elyan's arms, having moved there when Merlin started talking about the flames. Morgana and Arthur sat next their father, moving closer to him gradually as the story got deeper. Uther put his arms around both his children as he shivered. Gaius had walked over to Percival and was slowly rubbing circles on Merlin's back as he sobbed. Gwaine had curled up next to Lancelot and had tears running down his face.

The group was afraid to know the rest of the story but knew they should if they had a chance of understanding Merlin better. They would wait till tomorrow to find out... after Merlin was well again.

**And that's it for the moment. I wanted to get this chapter up in 2013 and as we are having a party tonight, that would not happen if I didn't get it up now. So sorry it's a cliffie and sorry for the wait. I'm hoping to get more fics up before I go back to Uni on the 13th January but it's a long shot. Thanks for keeping interested so far and have a happy new year - see you in 2014**

**Krissystvs :)**


	8. Merlin's confession part 2

**DISCLAIMER - Don't own Merlin, never will own Merlin, life sucks then you die :) **

No one really slept well that night. After Merlin had told some of his story, he did feel a little bit lighter but with his memories he was greeted with more nightmares. These nightmares caused not only Gwen, but also Percival and Arthur to come to help him. Not that any of them blamed the little boy but it was tiring. Gwaine was no better, memories of his abusive father were surfacing with Merlin's story and he too found himself running to Uther and Percival in the middle of the night. By morning, Uther found himself sharing a bed with Gwaine and Morgana, both having been afraid to go back to their own rooms. Elyan was found outside Gwen's room by Lancelot, Elyan resembled the look of a half asleep guard dog. Gaius had busied himself in the infirmary, to keep himself from getting worried. Arthur and Gwen were in bed with Merlin cuddled between them holding tightly onto his bear.

As Percival prepared breakfast he was greeted by the tired and worn faces as they individually entered. Arthur was the first to arrive, immediately going for the coffee. Percival was worried when Arthur poured lot's of sugar into his.

"Thought you didn't like that stuff?" Percival casually commented, trying to get Arthur to speak. The young man scoffed

"I don't." He said stiffly "But dad says it does wonders keeping you awake so... what have I got to lose?" He responded. Percival grabbed his own cup of tea and sat next to Arthur

"Your sanity for one, how about I make you a cuppa instead?" He suggested, but Arthur just shook his head.

"That'll make me sleep, and I can't...not without knowing..." He trailed off, but Percival knew what he was going to say.

"So hard to believe. Little Merlin, that powerful, it's just... unbelievable!" He whispered in awe. Arthur gave an unenthusiastic scoff.

"No. That's not unbelievable it's what those people did to him that's unbelievable. I mean he could have only been what... FIVE when all of this happened. At that age I was far too concerned with math's homework. And Merlin... God... he was already fearing his life!" Arthur exclaimed. Percival put a strong hand on Arthur shoulder and squeezed. It wasn't much, but after all they had heard night before, anything would be better than the memories. They sat in silence for a while longer before the kitchen began to fill. Lancelot came in with his arm around a sleepy Gwaine's shoulder, the boy looked as though he hadn't slept all night, and Percival was pretty confident he literally hadn't. Opening his spare arm, he offered Gwaine the seat next to him and the boy quickly fell into his arms. Percival wrapped his arm around the now shaking Gwaine and gently rubbed his head.

"I found him wandering outside your bedroom, obviously didn't want to wake Uther up again." Lancelot explained. Percival gave a small nod and effortlessly lifted Gwaine from the seat onto his knee. He ignored the teens protests as he settled him. Turning Gwaine's chin to look up at him, Percival gave him a gentle look. "I can tell you've had a bad night, there's no shame in needing help every once in a while." He gave the younger boy a small smile in order to soothe him and thankfully the boy did settle down and relaxed on Percival's knees. Shortly after this, Gwen came in with Merlin in her arms, the boy gently resting his sleepy head on the woman's shoulder. The boy didn't appear to be fully lucid, so none of the kitchen group tried to strike a conversation. The rest soon came trickling in. Morgana and Elyan arrived within moments of each other; Elyan going to sit next to Gwen and Morgana ; strangely willingly, going to sit next to her brother, soaking in all of the comfort he could give. Uther had retrieved Gaius from the infirmary earlier and both were the last to arrive. Merlin feeling more awake now silently sat in the chair next to Gwen, looking at his knees trying to avoid anyone's eyes. The silence was deafening so Percival thought it best to make breakfast

"Well then, who's hungry?" He announced half heartedly. No one spoke at first until Uther spoke up.

"I think... we had best wait for some time yet, I don't believe anyone is particularly hungry as of yet." It was a blatant lie, they were all slightly hungry, but until they knew the rest of Merlin's story they couldn't eat. Their imaginations were going crazy over the time between his parent's murder and his arrival. But because of Merlin's response the night before, no one was particularly interested in pressing the poor boy as of yet. Luckily however, Merlin himself had an inkling about what he should do:

"You...you want t...to hear... the rest of my... story d...don't you?" The boy stuttered. His voice was only small but everyone in the room turned to him. Gwen put an arm round his shoulders tightly.

"We wouldn't mind it Merlin... but we don't want to pressure you... you have a choice what you want to say and we won't force you to say anything you don't want to." She spoke softly. But Merlin shook his head and signed, his voice still croaky from the long night

**"I need to tell... It's not right letting everyone worry over what you think might happen." **He begged. The group looked at one another and Arthur nodded at Merlin

"Alright Merlin, but remember, if you want to stop at any time, then we're ok with it ." He ensured. Merlin nodded and continued his story

"**W...well after that, I was on my own for a long time. I soon learned that I couldn't trust other people b...because, nearly everyone I met tried to hurt me or make me do things I didn't want." **Gwen gasped at that

"Merlin, what kind of things... did people make you do?" She asked instantly fearing he was hurt or abused in some way. Merlin thought for a moment

"**Lots of people said I was really good at being in...innocent so they wanted me to go to shops and distract owners so they could take stuff." **He replied. Gwen breathed a sigh of relief, as did the others all fearing the possibility of abuse. Uther offered Merlin a hand to allow the boy to continue. Merlin nodded for an answer

"**I was 6 when a tall lady took me to a big building which I found out was an orphanage. She said to Sister S-A-R-A-H that I was either a runaway or a homeless boy. I didn't tell her my name in case she knew who I was so she left me in the orphanage. Sister S-A-R-A-H was really nice but the other kids weren't." **Here Merlin paused, and Gwaine guessed that not very nice was an understatement on Merlin's part and was slightly worried.

"Was this the orphanage before you came to us Merlin?" Morgana asked. Merlin shook his head

"**No, it was the first of 5 different ones. It was the better ones because of Sister S-A-R-A-H, But I didn't like the other kids. They called me names like Freak and Unwanted. These kids never even knew about my powers. I'd been there 5 months when the worst thing happened." **Merlin took a breath and spoke for a short while "There... th... there was a... man. Had... a gun." There were a number of harsh breaths at this. Gwen was instantly worried once more and slipped Merlin on her knee "Sister S...Sarah... saved us." he paused once more and used his hands for the last bit " **I saw him kill her." **The room was silent. Morgana and Gwen had tears once more down their faces, and surprisingly so did most of the males. Gwaine was leant into Percival's side trying to cover his sobs but failing, as Arthur could hear them over the other side of the room and struggled to control his own. The only one not crying was Merlin, mostly because he'd used most of his tears last night and also it wasn't as shocking considering he dreamt about it every night. He brought everybody's attention back to him. "**It wasn't so bad after that, but in my 4th orphanage, the boy's saw me use my powers. ** **They weren't happy. Every time something strange happened, even if it wasn't me, they would...punish me in some way." **Percival caught Merlin's attention gently

"Merlin what... how exactly did they punish you?" He asked warily. Merlin looked at Percival with shining eyes

"Just... push...pushing and hitt...hitting mostly... but... some...sometimes th...they would use knive...knives and water...once they... threw... threw me in... river..." Percival gently released Gwaine and gathered Merlin his arms removing him from Gwen's knees and putting him on his own, attaching Gwaine to his side again, allowing Gwaine to also latch on a hand. "**That was when I stopped talking. They'd still blame me, but I had less chance of someone else catching on. Then, I came here." **Then Merlin smiled "I...I'm happy... now." He stuttered. The group all awwed at his words and all standing up decided a group hug was in order. Merlin's giggling from the middle was music to their ears. They all made silent vows that, even though Merlin's life had been crappy up until now, they were going to allow him to enjoy the rest until he was old and wrinkly. That was a promise.

**And end it there. I know crummy place to end it, but the next part has story focus on another character, Gwaine, so here was a good point to end it for now. Thanks to all for reviewing and keeping up even with my Very long hiatus, which I'm sorry but was out of my control due to technical difficulties with my PC. But I'm back for a little bit. I'll aim to update some time this week or next cause I have no internet for the next few days unfortunately. But there may be another chapter coming along soon.**

**Thanks again**

**Krissystvs :)**


End file.
